


Kageyama Headcannons, Drabbles and Thoughts

by sxnnysunshine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I’m sorry if it’s bad, I’m trying my best I swear—, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Multi, Sleepy Kageyama Tobio, Soft Kageyama Tobio, This is my first work, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxnnysunshine/pseuds/sxnnysunshine
Summary: I’ve been stuck on kageyama-centric works since march so here’s just some random bits I have to contribute!(none of them are particularly related to each other, everything’s a bit random)including:- drabbles- random short writings- headcannons- thoughts- OOC stufffeel free to drop any prompts and suggestions in the comments!this is not cross posted on any other site and I do not give permission for anyone to do so!
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Everyone, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	1. eyes

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreicated !

“Never smiling.”

Those were words that were often told about Kageyama Tobio. 

Be it his aunt,

_“Jeez you always look so upset, Tobio However did you end up like that with a mother and father with as bright a smile as theirs are!”_

Or old teammates.

_“Hey kageyama, don’t you ever smile?”_

Or perhaps even the current ones.

_“Bakayamaaa! Ack, stop glaring at me like that and toss to me!”_

At first glance, Kageyama Tobio was inexpressive, but that was never the case. For sure, he didn’t smile often, and always stayed quiet, but that was just his character.

However, that didn’t mean that Tobio didn’t show emotions- they were simply displayed differently. His emotion lay in his eyes. Those glistening blue beauties.

In how they shimmered when he felt joy, and looked dull when bored or upset. 

In how they glistened with tears of misery, after a bad match or practise, and how they became dark and stormy in his rage or irritance.

Kageyama Tobio’s jewel-like eyes were purely mesmerising.


	2. hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hair :) i wish to pat his head 🤲🏽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated !!

Kageyama Tobio had gorgeous hair. It was smooth and silky, inky like the night sky. Soft to touch and nice to the eyes. 

It fell flat against his head, but waved at times, like when he turned in conversation or jumped during matches. 

It contrasted his eyes, and suited him well. In the mornings when he combed it out, there were never any issues, and for times where he didn’t, he was grateful for it always looking neat. 

The only time it seemed to disorder was as he tossed and turned in bed, a messy sleeper, his hair tousled and tangled, resulting in stray hairs that stuck up in odd positions when he arose. 

During training camps and sleepovers, his teammates and friends would often tease him lightheartedly for that part of his appearance, but none of them could deny that if anything it looked cute. 

After all, no matter how bad his sleep, or how bad the wind was, Kageyama Tobio’s hair always looked absolutely gorgeous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on twitter @katic0re ( ˘ ³˘)♡︎


	3. sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i personally love this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated !

Kageyama Tobio enjoyed his sleep. It was one of the only times where he could relax and remove himself from all his worries and confusions- from his memories of Kitagawa Daichi, confusing maths equations, difficult english vocabulary... Drifting off into the darkness, he always felt hours of comfort in the calmness. 

This was surprising to the others at training camps and sleepovers. How quiet he was when it time to sleep came. 

They had been watching a movie at Daichi’s house, a team bonding moment, when Kageyama had begun to feel tired. Sitting on the floor up against the sofa, not even noticing when his head began to lean onto Hinata’s legs, the boy sitting on the sofa behind him. 

He missed how Hinata froze, and the glances of the other members, peeking at their youngest member who never seemed to initiate any kind of skinship himself. His eyes grew weary as he tried (and failed) to blink the sleep out of his eyes. Slowly, the intervals between the opening his eyes grow larger and larger, until he drifted off and they stopped opening at all. 

He missed Hinata’s eyes of awe on him, and how Suga bit his lip and covered his mouth to hide a coo. How the movie volume had been lowered and how the second years kept their eyes on him. How they had all paused and simply listened to his quiet breathing. 

For it was a rare moment to most of them. Their younger setter, a boy who was often yelling and rushing about, looked so fragile and in comfort. The scowl missing from his face, now devoid of negative emotion, showing them how young he truly was. 

He slept on throughout the night, ignorant to the whispers around him as he was gently lifted off of the floor and tucked into a futon, multiple hands taking turns to brush through his hair before leaving with whispers of “it’s so soft”, “sleep well” and “goodnight”. 

Kageyama Tobio enjoyed his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on twitter @katic0re ( ˘ ³˘)♡︎ i watched the first ep of sk8 and im thriving I can’t wait for the next one

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on twitter @katic0re ( ˘ ³˘)♡︎


End file.
